


Animal Attraction

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a himbo, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Janus’s boyfriend is missing again.. What could he have managed this time?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Animal Attraction

Janus was striding across the grounds of the property, the ancestral home of his family line. The Cromwells went back centuries, and their inherent magic always drew them back to this place. It was a large, gorgeous estate, shaded with dense tree cover to keep unwanted guests out. Not that that was all that necessary, the wards and sigils in place kept most from getting near without them even realizing. 

He found himself in his garden, taking a moment to look over his herbs and plants.. They were growing well, but that wasn’t why he was out here. 

Once the witch finished his lap of the grounds, he made his way back inside with a sigh and and exasperated pinch to the bridge of his nose. Oh well. It seemed his boyfriend had gotten lost yet again. Janus would have loved to say that it was because Roman was a Windemere, and that the prideful Cromwell family had bewitched the home to make it especially difficult for a descendant of a rival magical line to locate.. But no, that wasn’t the case. Roman was just amazingly talented at getting hopelessly lost. Even with magic of his own. 

Roman would be fine, Janus knew that. He just had concerns that he would wind up trapped in a hole or something. Gorgeous, kind, thoughtful, confident, theatrical... There was no doubt that his boyfriend was all of these things. But especially intelligent? Skilled at navigation? ...Perhaps a bit less.

Janus just ran a hand through his hair, making his way to the kitchen to calm himself with a cup of tea. He stepped over or around at least three cats on the way - and that was only counting ones specifically in his path, not all of the ones he saw on his way. Felines always seemed drawn to the home and he didn’t mind the company, so they were permitted to come and go as they liked. He made his way to the kettle, getting the water on and making himself his mug once it was ready, then dropping his spoon on the counter beside him and settling back against the counter to get that first calming sip. 

He was on his second mug when a large orange cat that he was sure he had never seen before flopped undignified through the window. He only raised an eyebrow as he watched it gather its bearings and begin to meow at him with gusto. 

“...I’m not going to give you anything, you can find your own food like all the others.” He gestured off, knowing there was food placed all about the grounds. But the cat didn’t give up, still yelling up at him. Janus just rolled his eyes, going back to ignoring it as he drank his tea. 

It didn’t seem to like being ignored, clumsily making its way up onto the counter top to yell at him from closer. But Janus held firm. It took a few moments of this before the cat walked away from him and down the counter, picking up the witch’s discarded spoon in its mouth and carrying it to the sink. It didn’t drop it in the closer side of the sink, but in the further half of the dual basin. 

Suddenly a memory occurred to him, and he could perfectly recall his boyfriend’s voice saying something he probably had told him at least thrice weekly since they’d been living together. “Jan, the _dirty_ dishes go in the _right_ side of the sink.”

Janus stared at the large cat, which was looking back at him almost apologetically with those big green eyes. With a long sigh, he put the mug down and dragged a hand down his face before crossing his arms, his expression exhausted. 

“...Roman, how did you manage this _again_?”


End file.
